The New Flatmate
by Val-Creative
Summary: There's something fantastic and radiant about Morgana le Faye. And it's not entirely to do with the diamond pendant. /Modern AU.


**.**

**.**

Arthur has never considered taking a day off his job.

Recovering from a _bracing_ trip to the surgeon's office, for two wisdom teeth being extracted, changes that without argument.

The swelling isn't horrible, but he's told it will increase in another day. Annis, his usual orthodontist, warns him to stay hydrated with cold fluids. Not fancying the idea of getting dizzy again, Arthur shuffles to the kitchenette, tenderly fingering the left of his jaw.

He hears his flatmate talking in murmurs, likely on her mobile, and shrugs it off. Arthur turns the hallway corner, and comes to a complete halt.

Before anyone assumes the worst of him, Arthur _knows_ he should turn and disappear back into his room. Because staring at his female and very topless flatmate isn't very… gentlemen-like.

And for the record, he's not _staring_.

She's not looking at him, with her curly, dark hair flowing over her shoulder; Arthur suspects she hasn't even figured out he's there.

There's something fantastic and radiant about Morgana le Faye. And it's not _entirely_ to do with the diamond pendant cradled in her breasts.

"Hmm, that sounds lovely… having you fuck my breasts," she purrs.

The person on video-cam licks his lips when Morgana's hands cup and very subtly push them together. Royal-red fingernails brush her soft, erect nipples.

"How about it, handsome? Would you like that?"

Why yes, yes in fact he wou— _oh god_. Arthur's cock is thickening fast in his pyjama trousers and he needs to sod off.

"Shite, yea, I'd—" The handsome, equally dark-haired bloke on the video blinks. He asks, squinting his eyes curiously at Arthur. "Oi, who's that?"

Morgana's head whips around, and if looks could actually kill someone, Arthur expects himself six feet by now.

He finds himself dragged out of view of Morgana's laptop.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Arthur?"

"Who the hell is that?" Arthur does his best to keep his gaze from the diamond pendant, and consequently her bare chest. "Jesus christ, Morgana—are you a bloody _call girl_?" he nearly yells.

"I'm doing business, you tosspot," Morgana hisses, green eyes livid. "It's good fucking money and you're mucking it up. Why aren't you with Merlin?"

Arthur twists up his expression. "He _fusses_."

"Then marry the poor lad and you can make those quickies you lot have on Thursdays and Fridays official," she says, and the quirk of her slim mouth is _lovely_, and he's certain that Morgana is nothing but evil.

He flushes ugly.

They're not fully out of view of the camera. The bloke calls out, semi-interested, "How much to watch you two have a go?"

Morgana gives him a sultry look, anger dissipating into coy nature."Would you like me to suck him off?"

Arthur furrows his eyebrows—what?

"That would be _beautiful_."

The gravelly tone of Morgana's customer… Arthur knows he's heard that voice before.

Not sure where, but at the moment, he's distracted by his jaw complaining about the pain and his stomach being empty, and his toes _curling_ as Morgana ushers him back and yanking down his trousers.

Arthur tries not to peek in the corners of his eyes at the bloke wanking on-screen. In the haze of arousal and confusion, he wonders about agreeing to have a film of expensive lipstick smear over the base of his cock.

It's like any other blowjob, heat and sensually wet, but lacks the rough bristle of Merlin's lip-hair and familiar stretch of his grin. How Merlin pale, spindly fingers tease his arsehole…

Arthur clutches his hands, falling into the expert rocking motions of Morgana's head and her throat swallowing his cock.

Off to his right, the bloke starts panting.

"Oh god, godalmighty, I'm gonna come…"

Arthur scrunches his face, ignoring how it sends a twinge down his neck.

"Is that _Gwaine_—?" he asks loudly, now outright staring at the laptop. Before he can get Morgana to pull off, the screen goes black.

Morgana smacks Arthur's furry thigh, open-handed.

"You're _lucky_ he paid up front," she says, glaring right back as Arthur does. He stuffs himself back into his pyjamas.

"Leave a—a damn sock, or your _bra_ out next time!"

Morgana shouts at his back, "That only works on a DOOR!"

"Then _leave it on MINE_!"

Arthur half-smiles to himself while grabbing a bottle of water. Merlin is going to absolutely love this story.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_MY VERY FIRST ENTRY IN THE MERLIN SUMMER PORNATHON! Are you all excited? There's a lot more to come. Any comments/questions are so so loved!  
_


End file.
